Yang Enak tuh Scone apa Hamburger sih?
by America 50states Hero
Summary: yang enak scone apa hamburger ya? Author juga bingung sih.. tapi yang menang akhirnya si England


Discalimer: Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei

Genre: Humor & Romance

One shot story

Warning: Gaje, abal dgn pairing USxUK - anggep ja lah UK female version

**~Happy Reading~**

BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!

America: IGGY! MAEN YUK~? *dobrak'' pintu sambil tereak pake toa' *

England: ARGH! Sapa sih tuh- Ah! pasti si idiot America

America: IGGY? Kamu ada didalam gak seh? Kalo gak ngebuka pintunya ntar aku dobrak trus langsung peluk kamu lho! (?)

England: Iya ya aku buka! bloody wanker! *ngebuka pintu sambil ngumpat dgn kata'' khasnya*

America: Iggy~ akhirnya kamu ngebuka pintu juga... Sebenarnya aku kesini mau mengajak kamu nonton film horror :P

England: Sudah kubilang sampe 1000x jangan panggil aku Iggy namaku England tauk! DX

America: *dgn gombalnya ngerayu-rayu sang British biar jinak padanya* Oh...- my UK, my-...(love?)father(England tuh ex-motherlandnya) Don't act as that my UK-e

England: APA! UK-e? aku ini England! seenak jidatmu manggil aku uke- gggrrrrhhh! YOU GIT, BLOODY GIT!

America: *megang perut karena lapar(abis puasa makan burger kali)* Haduh~! pengen mpup-ups-pengen makan, laperrrr neh~...^

England: oh...bilang donk dari tadi kalo laper :D

America: *bangkit kembali layaknya orang bangkit dari kubur*

England: Kenapa, Am(luh kira Amrozi)-salah-America

America: gapapa koq gapapa! rasanya aku sudah tidak lapar lagi nih tadi mah beneran pengen mpup, tapi sekarang udah gak koq- sungguh!

England: yahhh... padahal akukan mau bikin scone buat kamu... *sekarang kebalikannya dia yg ngerayu, dengan big puppy eyes andalannya America yg oh- so...cute(yg nulis langsung nosebleed)*

America: Idiiihhh~ sapa juga yang mau makan tuh scone buatanmu, rasanya kan kaya arang! *merinding disko dg alaynya*

England: WHAT THE FUCKING DO YOU SAY? HAH! asal kamu tau aja sconeku itu(mang gak)enak! Daripada hamburgermu yang gak(bener dan emang)enak tu- HUH! o

America: ah...tapi buktinya burgerku tuh enakkan waktu pertama kali kamu coba trus kamu bilang "enak sekali~ ternyata burgernya lezat juga!"

England: *ngambek* HAMBURGERMU TUH RASANYA KAYA PUP KUDA!

America: *ngejawab dg santainya* gak juga lagi...malahan burgerku 100% rasanya sangat enak dengan daging olahan yang berkualitas+sayur-sayurannya yang segar...

England: *menggembungkan pipinya kaya ikan buntal (?)* YOU GIT...SUDAH KUBILANG SCONEKU RASANYA GAK KAYA ARANG! *nangis gegulingan dilantai dg tidak elitnya*

America: *kasihan melihat ukenya nangis akhirnya pasrah juga(sebagai seme sejati sang penakluk para wanita)* I- iya iya aku akui sconemu tuh enak, lezat, rasanya gak kaya arang- I'm sorry my England...I'm so very sorry *ngangkat dagu England dg tatapan serius(dan bergairah)* (sumpah! saia yang nulis bahkan takluk ma sang American langsung ngblush sendiri gara'' ngbayangin)

England: *hatinya langsung luluh dan wajahnya memerah luarbiasa seperti kepiting rebus ketika menatap sky blue eyesnya America*

America: *berbisik lembut ditelinga England sambil memeluk tubuh sang British dg erat* England-... I love you...so much

England: uuuhhhh...I-I love you too, bloody wanker *membenamkan wajahnya ke dada America* (duh..pngen deh d'peluk Alfred)

America: Eng-

England: -America...

America: Yes? Why, baby?

England: ... Aku sangat mencintaimu, dan aku ingin sekali kau selalu berada disisiku-selamanya.../

America: Tentu saja, aku akan selalu disisimu because "I'm your hero"/

England: ngh,, America, entah kenapa...tubuhmu terasa sangat hangat saat kau memelukku

America: ...

.

.

.

America: *ngangkat dagu England lagi. kali ini benar'' dg tatapan serius dan amat sangat bergairah(owh, OMG!)lalu dg pelan'' mendekatkan bibirnya dg bibir England*

England: A-A, America.../ *wajahnya memerah dg sangat sambil malu-malu mendekatkan bibirnya dg bibir America juga yg hampir bersentuhan*

.

.

.

.

.

.

CUP!

America: *mencium bibir England dg lembut dan penuh cinta*

England: nnnggghhnnn~... *mengerang karna America menciumnya dg sangat dalam*

America: *melepas ciumannya dan menatap mata England* England?, Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, tapi sayangnya aku benar-benar membenci sconemu yang rasanya seperti batu panas yang asapnya mengepul-ngepul (?) di dalam mulutku itu

England: apa? A-America apa yang kau bicarakan?

America: AH! tidak, bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya mengatakan kalau aku juga sangat mencintaimu itu saja! *mendekap tubuh England lagi dan membawa wajah England ke dalam dadanya*

England: *menggumamkan sesuatu* A-America, aku tidak menyangka bisa sedekat ini untuk bisa mendengarkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak cepat juga..., I love you (again?)

**~THE END(?)~**


End file.
